youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Domino
|powers = Darkness Manipulation Levitation Telekinesis Telepathy (Temporarily) Summoning (Temporarily) |weaknesses = Human Limitations |equipment = Laptop |first = Independance Day |voice = }} Arcadia Aquamarine,' '''sometimes known by '''Comet' but more commonly known as Domino, is a founding member of The Team , and a member of the Covert Operations Team, acting as a cook for both of these teams. She was once the student of mentor Frost and has yet to mentor anyone herself. She is in a committed relationship with Nightwing. Personality Arcadia's personality has changed over the course of the series, allowing for her to become more mature. Comet When she was 13-14 years old, Arcadia was best described as a cheerful, sweet teenager. Unlike most teenagers, she had a strong desire to go to college and become a doctor. However, around the time she was nine, she discovered her powers, first using her empathic healing to heal her mother after she was shot. Despite her healing powers, her mother died, but from cancer, which caused her to begin to feel lonely. Her father quickly took to alcoholism and began abusing Arcadia, before eventually throwing her out onto the streets, thus causing her to develop distrust towards men. However, her discovery by Batman and Robin forced her to begin to trust men more and she gradually developed a fatherly relationship with Batman and a strong friendship with Robin. She quickly became friends with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian, developing a strong relationship with Miss Martian due to being the only female members of the team. Despite being cheerful and sweet, she was often irritated by Robin's actions and was prone to hurting him, although she rarely actually resorted to hurting him and instead just called him names such as "idiot" or "jerk". However, she understands him deeply and is able to understand when he is angry or sad, even if he tries hiding it. This is possibly because of her empathy, but she claims otherwise. Domino As Domino, Arcadia has matured into a tough, yet kind young woman. She has gained more intelligence (if possible) and has developed super-strength as a result of her maturity both in personality and her body, as mentioned by Red Tornado. She shows less irritability, if any, towards Robin's antics as well. Despite attending college and then forcing herself to leave, Arcadia expresses a strong desire to remain with the Team and to support her fellow team members. She also expresses a deeper love and care for Nightwing, having a stronger desire to confess the way she feels to him. However, she is much more clumsy and shy around him as well, which leads to some awkward romantic accidents (ex. landing on top of each other). Not only this, but Miss Martian attempts to bring them together alongwith Red Tornado, and are eventually successful. Physical Appearance Comet Arcadia has shoulder-length orange-red hair and dark blue-green eyes. When she was "Comet", she had a young appearance that often made people mistake her for being a nine or ten year old. Her hair has two cowlicks, that come out on either side of her face as well as a short cowlick in the back. Her bangs are separated into three strands, one of which covers the center of her forehead. The rest of her hair frames her neck and the sides of her face. Arcadia's uniform consisted of a white tee shirt with a blue 'B' on the front, representing "Batman", with a light blue pair of short shorts, as well as a pair of rust red boots and white stockings. Over these, she wore a pink and yellow jacket that eliminated at her ribs, as well as a utility belt similar to that worn by Batman and Nightwing, with a light pink pouch that held her laptop. She wore a set of orange-red fingerless gloves on missions. She also wore a set of goggles. Domino Arcada has noticeably matured in the time of 6-7 years. Her appearance overall has matured. Her hair is somewhat straighter and is worn with a light pink hairband; she has also lost the third cowlick on the back of her head, though retaining the two on either sides of her head. She also wears a red-pink charm around her neck. Her uniform changes to that of a short-sleeved, light yellow shirt with the collar folded over her jacket collar, with two pockets near her waist. Over this she wears a dark orange-yellow jacket much like the one she wore when she was younger, as well as a light pink bracelet on her left wrist. She typically finished her look with her usual boots and a black skirt, but will change her skirt to short shorts on missions. She also still wears her goggles, though this is mainly on missions. History Early Life July 2010 August 2010 September 2010 October 2010 November 2010 December 2010 January 2011 2011-2015 September 2015 December 2015 February 2016 Powers & Abilities Powers Empathy Arcadia possesses the power of empathy, which is the ability to sense or recognize the emotions of others. In contrast to common belief, she doesn't possess the ability to control the emotions of others, and can only sense them. Her empathy is linked to her empathic healing. Empathic Healing Arcadia's most notable power is empathic healing, which is the ability to heal by taking on the pain as the user's own. This powers heals physical injuries by absorbing the pain, not the wound itself. This ability can be activated by her tears, or touch and can even activate without her will to do so. Darkness Manipulation Arcadia's ability to manipulate darkness allows for hr to create barriers, attack with darkness, and virtually create anything from darkness. Although her powers are weak in the light, they are still significant. Weaknesses Equipment Relationships Frost (Macy Maddison) Miss Martian Nightwing Trivia Quotes Category:Female